LITTLE LOGIE HAS A SECRET
by STAILS565
Summary: ADOPTED FROM MYTHOBOY : Logan has a secret. What is it? Why does he have a secret? And what will Kendall say when he finds out? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here, this story is from MythoBoy, which is pretty awesome, and i like it. he let me have it, when i ask him permission to so, its adopted from him, so please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: BTR not mine, and it wasn't MythoBoy's either**

_**LITTLE LOGIE HAS A SECRET**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Logan's POV**_

I whimpered as I brought the blade down again and the pain surged through out my lower arm. Tears ran down my face as I continued slashing at my wrist and blood flowed down my hand and onto the bathroom floor. I continued to cry as I finished cutting myself. I stood up from the floor headed to the sink and washed my wrist. I wrapped my arm with a towel as the blood flow started to slow. I opened the sink cabinet and took out the bleach and poured it where my blood fell. I cleaned the floor and left it white and clean. I unwrapped my arm and threw the towel away. I grabbed my black hoodie from the other side of the bathroom where I threw it and put it on. I opened the bathroom door and headed to mine and Kendall's room so that I could do my homework. I sighed as I headed towards my room. I hated cutting myself, but right now that was the only way that I could get my mind off my problems. Want to know why I was cutting myself? Well it all started two weeks ago a month after I started dating Kendall.

_[Flashback]_

_I was at Rocque Records walking towards Gustavo's office. I needed to talk to Gustavo about giving us a break so that we could focus on school more. I neared his office and just as I was about to knock I heard angry voices fighting. It sounds like Gustavo is fighting with…Griffin? I put my ear to the door and listened intently to what they were saying._

_"We need to kick him off the band and replace him with someone better!" yelled Griffin. 'Replace? Replace who?' I thought urgently. 'Who they were going to replace?'_

_"NO!" yelled Gustavo "We can't just take him off the band with no reason! Anyways people like him!"_

_"No" Griffin said stretching out the word "They like James, Carlos, and Kendall not Logan."_

_'Replace me!' I thought scared ''There going to replace me? But why?' I asked myself as I continued to listen and I got my answer._

_"Logan is just a small, geeky, hideous, untalented, fat-ass little boy and we need to find someone better than him for this band." Griffin said calmly._

_I began to cry as I knew that it was true. I am geeky, hideous, small, untalented, and a fat-ass. I quickly turned to leave, but not before hearing one last thing from Griffin._

_"And what's worse is that he's a fucken faggot." Griffin said angrily. I gasped and began to shed more tears._

_I ran and exited Rocque Records I hailed a cab to the Palmwoods. Once I reached the Palmwoods I headed up towards apartment 2J. I was glad no one was home when I entered. I headed to the kitchen, took out a small knife and headed towards the bathroom…_

_[End Flashback]_

I shuddered at that memory and tears began to form in my eyes as i reached the door to mine and Kendall's bedroom. I opened the door to see Kendall on his bed doing homework, shirtless only wearing jeans and shoes. I gulped as he turned to look at me and I saw his bare chest-Damm he is so hot!-he looked at me and frowned.

"Logie are you ok?" he asked worriedly as he started to stand up.

I quickly ran and tackled him. As we both fell onto the bed I attacked Kendall's lips. He moaned in pleasure and kissed me roughly. I moaned. When oxygen became needed I separated my self from his delicious lips and sat up straddling him.

"What was that?" he asked smiling "Not that I didn't like it of course."

"I just missed you that's all. And it makes it kinda hard to resist you when your shirtless." I said smiling at him.

"I missed you too." he said leaning up and pecking my lips.

I smiled and moved to lay next to him as I snuggled into his right side and wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you Logie." and kissed the top of my head.

Love? Why does he keep telling me that? How could he ever love a hideous, untalented, fat-ass like me? "I love you too Kendall." I said smiling up at him.

He smiled at me and leaned down for a kiss it wasn't rough or heated, but sweet and loving. I kissed him back sweetly. He separated his lips from line when there was a lack of oxygen. He then nuzzled my neck.

"Logie?" he asked

"Hmm?" I asked dreamily

He chuckled "Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?" he asked looking at me with those beautiful jade green eyes of his.

Even though I had homework and I knew I had to do it I couldn't deny Kendall anything. And besides I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Kendall before either he broke up with me or Griffin fired me. Or both. So I nodded and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Great." he whispered and pulled me as close as he could to him and we fell asleep together in each others arms.

**STAILS: so, tell me what ya think, of this story from MythoBoy that he let me have, Review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAILS: SUP, me again, I just love this story, from Myth, so heres the second chapter of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: BTR isn't own by me, Mythoboy didn't own them either, no copyright intended**

_**LITTLE LOGIE HAS A SECRET**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**Logan's POV**

I sighed contently as I woke up to someone running their hand through my hair. I looked up and I was met with beautiful green eyes.

I smiled at Kendall "Hey."

He smiled back at me "Good morning beautiful."

I blushed and looked down. 'He thinks I'm beautiful? How can he when I'm an ugly fat ass?'

I heard him chuckle and I looked up.

"What?" I said looking at him confusingly.

"Its just, you look really adorable when you blush." he said smiling at me.

At his comment I turned redder.

I heard him laugh "Come on Logie, let's get ready." he said getting out of bed.

"How long did we sleep?" I asked him as I got out of bed.

"All day yesterday, I guess, because it's morning now." he said heading to the bathroom.

"Really? Its morning? I didn't even know!" I responded smirking.

"No need to be sarcastic!" he said laughing as he entered the bathroom. I heard him turn on the faucet and I heard him start to brush his teeth.

I smiled feeling pleased with myself for making Kendall laugh. I sighed sadly as I fell back onto the bed wondering how long it would be until Kendall dumped my ugly ass.

_Later that day…_

Me and Kendall were talking a walk through the park. Our hands were entwined and my head was leaning on his shoulder as we walked around the peaceful and quite park.

"Kendall?" I spoke up breaking the silence.

He stopped and looked at me "Yes Logie?"

"I love you." I told him with out hesitation

He grinned like the Chesire cat and leaned in to kiss me passionately. I moaned as Kendall asked for entrance into my mouth. I willingly obliged and once his tongue entered my mouth I felt him mapping out every inch and crevice of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. When oxygen became heavily needed we parted. Breathing heavily Kendall leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you too Logie." he said smiling at me sweetly with that smile that I love so much and those beautiful green eyes that I can't help, but get lost in.

I still couldn't understand how Kendall could possibly love an ugly fat ass like me? I can't keep from wondering when Kendall would finally leave me for someone better. He deserved so much better than me I'm just a worthless piece of shit. But instead of telling this to Kendall I just leaned in and kissed him again.

After we parted I grabbed his hand "Come on let's head back to the Palmwood."

He nodded and entwined our hands together as we walked back to the Palmwoods.

**STAILS: so, please, tell me what ya think of this second chapter. of this story. give credit to MythoBoy for making this story.**


End file.
